Tahnok-Kal and Company
Tahnok-Kal is an account created by Incognito Inside member Lehvak-Kal. This account consists of many of Lehvak-Kal's characters, and cycles through these characters every so often. When no character is currently in use, the account is said to change its name to Tahnok-Kal and Co. but this has not been proven. Characters: Tahnok-Kal Tahnok-Kal is the brother of Lehvak-Kal and the ex-leader of the Bohrok-Kal. He has electricity-based powers and is a bit of a worrier, especially with his looming change into a Vahrga. He first visited Nirvana by accident, while wandering around his home world, apparently badly injured and with a case of amnesia, and stumbling across an unknown device. The device turned out to be a Portal Gun, very similar to the one found in the Valve game Portal, but much more powerful. Tahnok-Kal accidentally used this gun to create a portal, which lead to Nirvana, but when he got there, the gun ran out of charge and deactivated the portal. After a few weeks, and helping against a giant hack by the notorious Kira, Tahnok-Kal soon returned home. During this time, he ran into another Bohrok named Thanrak-Kal, and they became firm friends. The Bohrok-Kal of electricity soon returned to Nirvana after Lehvak-Kal disappeared, and his brothers, Kutrak-Kal and Pahrak-Kal failed to bring him back. By now, Tahnok was experiencing bad symptoms of 'going Vahrga', the period of psycological change in a Bohrok's life before he physically becomes a Vahrga. This had caused him to start lashing out and had given him bad mood swings. The only way Dilrak-Kal, who had been left behind to look after him, could help him was by locking him up and seeking his brothers for advice. Tahnok-Kal followed his younger brother to L's HQ, and then proceeded to join Lehvak-Kal in his battles in Nirvana. Unfortunately, during a battle with Mega Jollibee, Tahnok-Kal took a potion that healed him, then took a large amount of damage, which triggered his change into a Vahrga. Tahnok-Kal disappeared, later reappearing on Almost Paradise Beach, sleeping inside a cocoon of some sort, while his body completed the last few stages of becoming an adult. Kutrak-Kal *** Pahrak-Kal *** Dilrak-Kal *** Vahrga Thanrak-Kal Vahrga Thanrak-Kal was a former Syprian Bohrok-Kal who, when he discovered that he was turning into a Vahrga, decided to leave his nest and planet Earth completely, and settle down somewhere, away from any Bahrag who would try and kill him. The Bohrok soon found himself wandering around Nirvana, and after unknowingly running into his brother Tahnok-Kal (who later left Nirvana, but soon returned) and the Bahrag, Thanra, Thanrak suddenly changed into his Vahrga form, and believed he was soon to die. But luck smiled upon Thanrak, and after mating with him, Thanra did not kill him, but kept him around, because she felt lonely. She instead helped him build a nest, which they named Kaminia, and Thanrak took it upon himself to look after many of the first-born Bohrok. Thanrak still wanders around Nirvana, looking for fresh places to expand his nest of 6000 Bohrok, and spends a fair amount of time with his six favourite sons, the Kaminian Bohrok-Kal The Nirvanian Bohrok-Kal *** Category:Members